Inhumans
's Secret Warriors team is primarily composed of Inhumans.]] The Inhumans are a race of humans derived from parents with Inhuman genes which were passed on from humans that were modified genetically by the Kree thousands of years ago. The Inhumans are granted with super powers upon contact with the Terrigen Mist which encases them in cocoon after which they burst out with their own unique powers and a completely different genetic structure. According to Lincoln Campbell each Inhuman power is based on a natural balance. History The Inhuman's date back to prehistoric times when the Kree landed on Earth and created the first Inhuman, Hive, among others. They left the experiment halfway through immediately and returned to their planet fearing the prophecy which revealed that the Inhumans would destroy the Kree Empire. At some point, the Inhuman Royal Family would move to live in Hawaii and then on Attilan. .]] Some Inhumans remained on Earth, due to some of them choosing to live with normal humans, the genes were passed down to a lot of people, many of which don't know about their inhuman heritage and many of which would know which would stay in the After-life, a place lead by Inhuman elders with Jiaying on top of them. The inhumans would wait for their turn to undergo Terrigenesis, a well hidden place in the mountains of China. Years later Phil Coulson would be revived in Project TAHITI By using a Kree blood, which would cause him to do strange things and draw strange markings, which eventually will lead them to an Ancient Kree city with the original Terrigen Crystals, Daisy Johnson would follow the runaway woman, Reina who eventually triggers the Terrigen Crystal room while both her and Daisy and even Agent Triplet are locked in, Daisy and Reina would emerge with new powers while Triplet would be turned into stone due to being in contact with the crystals and not being an Inhuman. Daisy Johnson, thanks to her father, would discover that her mother, Jiaying is alive despite being killed by Daniel Whitehall many years ago, only to discover the sinister truth about her mother who wants to wage a war against S.H.I.E.L.D. Due to the trauma she endured by Daniel Whitehall who was posing as a SHIELD Agent at the time. Eventually Daisy put an end to her reign and Jiaying was murdered by Daisy's father himself, who got his memory erased later on to live a normal life. Despite Jiaying's demise, SHIELD could not manage to stop the bomber missiles which Jiaying planned to use to spread the Terrigen across the world, eventually falling in the sea and being ingested by some fishes, which would later be used to create Fish Oil pills, causing many people with Inhuman heritage to undergo terrigenesis beyond their well or even their knowledge of their Inhuman heritage. Eventually few of these people such as Joey Gutierrez and Yo-Yo Rodriguez joined S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell, forming the Secret Warriors. Trivia *Agents of Shield explored the origins and creation of the Inhumans explaining that their creation by the Kree was to fight for them and then a prophecy that predicted that the experiments would lead to an anomaly that would destroy the Kree Supreme Intelligence. However in the comics it's similar aside from the stated fact that they wanted the Inhumans to help them in the Kree-Skrull war. The reason this was not mentioned in the shows could be due to Marvel co-owning The Skrulls with Fox or possibly wanting to explain it in more detail in the Inhumans (TV series). Category:Races